Prior art car lock devices utilize a spindle of the lock body and nodes of the lock hook to make length adjustments. However, such lock devices require much larger space to store and may sometimes hit either passenger the or the instrument panel incidentally.
There is, therefore, a need for an adjustable car lock device, which can be shortened, e.g., by more than 2/5 in length when not in use and the length which may be adjusted to meet different distances between the steering wheel and foot brake or gas pedal of the vehicle locked thereby.